The aim of the proposed research is to look at the variables involved in changing adolescents' self-concepts as a function of learning to evaluate their own work. Teaching students to evaluate their work will in effect change much of the locus-of-control in the classroom from the teacher to the student. Recent literature in attribution and self-perception theory suggests that if individuals attribute success to internal causes rather than external causes there will be positive changes in their self-concepts. The research will be conducted in sixth, seventh, and eighth grade classrooms, using a multiple baseline design. Academic areas assessed will be Math, Language Arts, and Social Studies. A complete record of performance in these areas will be kept for all students. Attitudes towards these academic areas and the students' self-concepts will be assessed through self-report and self-concept measurement scales. Baseline measures of the students current performance and self- concepts will be taken at the beginning of the study. The first step in changing environmental control will be to introduce the Keller self- paced instruction method in one academic area. When the students have learned to use these materials in this area the self-paced material will be introduced in the second academic area, and in turn the third area. Students will then learn to evaluate their work in each of the academic areas following the same design as for self-paced procedures. The procedure used to teach self-evaluation will be one of successive approximations starting with very objectives structured answers and moving to conceptual outlines. I is hypothesized that as students learn more self-evaluative skills and gain more control over the classroom environment, their self- concepts, esteem, and attitudes will be positively increased. Further, the rate and quality of the students' academic work should increase as well.